Recto Verso
by Julma
Summary: Emma est éperdument amoureuse de Baelfire. Son couple a ressuscité pour la plus grande joie de Henry. Leur bonheur est parfait et tout le monde semble avoir oublié les sentiments de Hook. Malheureusement il n'en va pas de même pour le séduisant pirate dont les pensées sont sans arrêt tournées vers la belle blonde.


**Voilà un petit OS que j'ai pris un plaisir immense à écrire :) j'espère que vous aimerez bien sûr ship Captain Swan à 500%;) voilà laissez une review et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Oh ! J'allais oublier... Ecoutez _Invincible_ de Muse pendant que vous lisez, c'est la chanson qui m'a inspiré. Elle est magnifique et reflète bien l'état d'esprit de la fiction. Sur ce je me tais et je vous laisse lire :)**

Le pirate se tenait à l'angle de la rue, les yeux rivés sur la grande maison. Si la façade était jolie avec toutes ces fleurs épanouies -des roses essentiellement- ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui vivait à l'intérieur. Un grand feu brûlait dans la cheminée de l'immense salle à manger, éclairant un joyeux repas de famille.

Hook s'avança si près de la fenêtre qu'il aurait pu toucher le carreau de son crochet. La scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux impuissants lui donnait la nausée. Au bout de la grande table de bois trônait Rumplestiltskin, Belle rayonnant à sa droite. Hook serra les dents. Ce satané Crocodile avait finalement gagné alors que lui se retrouvait là, à pleurer son amour perdu. Encore. Ça en devenait presque lassant. Mais lorsque son attention se porta sur le couple qui dansait au milieu de la pièce sous le regard bienveillant de Henry, son cœur chavira. Emma avait revêtu une sublime robe noire qui s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux, moulant ses formes avantageuses. Ses longs cheveux blonds voltigeaient autour d'elle à chacun de ses mouvements. Neal -car c'était bien lui qui dansait avec la femme qu'il aimait- la tenait fermement serrée contre lui, le visage éclatant de joie. De là où il était, Hook ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disait mais il se doutait que les paroles de Neal devaient fortement ressembler à celles qu'il brûlait lui même de murmurer au creux de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Emma rejeta la tête en arrière, éclatant de rire alors que son prince lui embrassait délicatement le cou sous les applaudissements des dizaines de convives présentes pour l'événement. Ruby, Mary-Margaret, David, Granny, Regina... Ils étaient tous réunis pour célébrer Noël alors que lui, Hook souffrait en silence dans le froid glacial de Décembre. Quelques mois plus tôt, de telles effusions de joie aurait certainement fait sourire le pirate. Il se serrait contenté de prendre une bonne rasade de rhum en se moquant allègrement de tous ces enfantillages. Mais maintenant qu'il avait croisé la route d'Emma Swan -qu'il l'avait aimée- il comprenait le besoin que pouvait avoir tous ces gens de se retrouver.

La grande horloge de Storybrooke sonna minuit. Toute la maisonnée s'affaira, tournant autour du sapin, chacun distribuant les présents qu'ils avaient apportés. C'était le moment que Hook attendait le plus, le moment où Emma réaliserait que toute sa famille était là pour elle, le moment où elle serait la plus heureuse. Ce bonheur, il en rêvait toute les nuits, le visage de sa belle hantant chacune de ses pensées.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Des larmes de joie brillaient au fond des beaux yeux verts de la jolie blonde. Son amant s'approcha d'elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Le cœur de Hook se serra. Il était si cruel avec lui-même ! S'infliger une telle torture n'était pas raisonnable. Mais rien au monde ne pourrait l'arracher à sa contemplation féerique. Neal tenait dans sa main droite, résolument cachée derrière son dos, un paquet si fin qu'il ne pouvait y avoir la moindre méprise sur son contenu. « Un bijou », songea le pirate.

Alors, Neal tendit son bras devant lui, les yeux de son amour s'écarquillant de bonheur. Mais alors qu'elle avançait la main pour saisir le paquet, il posa son genou droit à terre et ouvrir l'écrin devant lui. Emma s'écroula à ses côtés mouillant son visage de larmes. Elle semblait répéter sans cesse ce qui semblait être « oui,oui,oui »

Foudroyé par la douleur, Hook s'effondra dans la neige en hurlant. Il resta ainsi un moment, le visage déformé par la douleur, de chaudes larmes roulant le long de ses joues avant de venir s'écraser sur le sol. Il pleura longtemps, le froid de l'hiver ne l'atteignant même plus. Puis il se releva, éreinté par le chagrin. Il se dirigea vers la porte, prenant bien soin de piétiner le plus de fleurs possibles. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Une branche de gui était suspendue juste aussi de sa tête, aussi il saurait exactement quoi faire si c'était Emma qui ouvrait. Malheureusement pour lui, la battant de la porte pivota pour laisser place au visage radieux de Mary-Margaret.

-Hook, souffla-t-elle. On ne t'a pas vu de la soirée. Je t'en prie ne reste pas là.

-Euh...en fait c'est Emma que je voudrais voir.

Mary-Margaret pinça les lèvres mais fit demi-tour sans objection. Hook soupira de soulagement. Il ne se voyait pas expliquer à la mère de son éternel amour combien il tenait à sa fille.

Cette dernière apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était encore plus belle vue de près. Elle s'avança pour embrasser le beau pirate.

-Félicitations, lâcha-t-il sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, freinant ainsi l'élan de son âme sœur.

-Kilian ? se méfie-t-elle.

Elle l'avait dit. Ce nom qu'il voulait oublier. Elle avait dit et son cœur avait basculer, une fois de plus.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? continua Emma.

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de prendre sa main gauche au creux de la sienne. Elle était douce et chaude. Son annulaire arborait désormais un anneau si fin qu'il aurait pu se briser d'une simple pression. Un beau diamant ornait le doux bijou doré. Il vrilla ses yeux dans ceux du sheriff, mettant dans ce regard tout le désespoir et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle sembla comprendre sans même qu'il n'ai à prononcer le moindre mot.

-Je...commença-t-elle, ce n'est pas...

-Si Emma, la coupa-t-il. Écoute, je sais que ça n'a jamais été facile mais avec ce baiser...ce baiser m'a toujours donné l'impression que quelque chose pouvais se passer entre nous...

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que Kilian avait pleuré. Cette observation perturba Emma plus que de raison. Son beau pirate l'aimais passionnément, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre celles de Hook.

Le baiser, d'une douceur infinie, ébranla toute l'âme du pirate. Emma était maintenant dans ses bras mais il était plus malheureux que jamais. Elle s'offrait à lui mais il savait que cette étreinte avait un arrière goût d'adieu.

Il la repoussa, recula et resta là, à l'observer. Lentement, il tendit le bras, ses doigts calleux effleurant la pommette de la jeune femme.

-Je t'aime Emma, souffla-t-il dans un dernier soupir.

Puis, tournant les talons, il redescendit dans la rue. Au bout de quelques pas à peine, le bruit d'une porte qui se referme parvint à ses oreilles. Il se retourna une dernière fois. Emma avait rejoint sa famille, mais il savait que les larmes qui souillaient son visage étaient un mélange de bonheur et de regret.

Un sourire triste s'étala sur ses lèvres quand il quitta Storybrooke. « Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours ».


End file.
